


Fandom's Fanboy

by Sachi_Grace



Series: To Catch a Liar [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 3: Pregame/Game/RivalryKokichi didn't think he was going to run into Shuichi Saihara again after seeing him in the audition rooms. (May want to read Game. Set. Match that's chapter one of D.I.C.E's Official Logbook to understand the story).
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: To Catch a Liar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: SaiOuma Week 2020





	Fandom's Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for SaiOuma Week 2020 on Twitter for hosting this event. Thank you to those who have followed me thus far! I may change the title later, my creative brain sucked out the life of me.

Kokichi wouldn’t actively call himself a “kin” to Nagito, and it certainly wouldn’t be Byakuya either. For all the antagonistic viewpoints, they weren’t who he’d relate to the most. He’d certainly understood why they were famous. He also understood that if he wanted a chance to get into Danganronpa, he was going to need to be the foil for someone in particular. He was hoping to be the golden-eyed boy’s. A detective against a liar. A detective against someone that was so convoluted the game would just break.

At least, he hoped the game would break. Kokichi wasn’t a fan; it was boring. The whole thing was boring. People died, they murdered, it was horrific. It wasn’t his cup of tea. He only watched one season and decided to play because why not? 

“Ouma-kun?!”

Speaking of the devil. Kokichi stopped in his tracks and turned to see Shuichi Saihara running after him, dodging through the crowded sidewalk to get to him. Kokichi inwardly flinched, wondering if the shy boy was going to toss him into the nearest alleyway. No one just came after him to talk after all. He gripped the shoulder of his bag tightly, waiting for the inevitable. “Shuichi-chan,” Kokichi said slowly.

“I thought it was you! Ah um….how do you think your auditions went? I’m pretty sure mine was okay. There’s a lot of contestants, though, so I wouldn’t doubt that I wouldn’t get it, but it was fun, right?” Shuichi barely took a breath as he rambled his sentence. The words sounded like they were rattling together as if he didn’t say them now they’d be lost in his mind forever.

Kokichi meanwhile was taken aback at the casual conversation. Did he need to play it safe? No. No. He remembered what Shuichi was like in the audition room. Shuichi was the type to cater to his partner’s whims. Whatever they said, he would agree with. Kokichi doubted that the golden-eyed boy had any of his own opinions to go off on. “I um...I th-think, I did alright.” Kokichi said carefully, looking away from the intense eye-contact Shuichi was making with him. “There were a lot of people.”

“Fifty-three is going to be the best season ever!” Shuichi beamed brightly like the sunrays. “Oh um...we should uh probably start walking. We’re blocking people.” Kokichi felt another rise of panic, thinking that Shuichi would touch his shoulders in an overly friendly way. A way to bully and guide him to where they were going. Instead, Shuichi just started walking, allowing Kokichi to decide for himself if he wanted to follow or not.

The boy was interesting. Kokichi couldn’t say he was bored right now. His need and want to understand him won out to wanting just to go home. He followed the boy, gripping tight on his bag and fell into his pace. “Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t know I was walking so fast.” Shuichi tugged his hat a little as he nervously fell into step with Kokichi. “Is there anything else that you like besides Danganronpa? Oh wait, you said that you’re new to it. You watched last season.”

“Y-yes.” That had been a week ago. Kokichi blinked slowly at him, “You, you remembered that?”

“Of course!” Shuichi grinned. “I re-watched last season so that if I ever met you again, I could talk to you about it. I know that other fans might want to tell you to watch the older seasons like that other girl said about being real fans and stuff, but I don’t believe in gatekeeping. I want all fans to enjoy Dangnaronpa. New and old and not sure!”

“Th-that’s not a common th-thought.” Kokichi blinked.

“Oh, um...no, I guess not.” Shuichi laughed nervously, bringing his hands up against his chest like he was trying to hold it in. Kokichi wondered if Shuichi was abused too. If he had his traumas and that was why he dove in so deep into Danganronpa. He wasn’t about to forget that this was the kid that told him explicitly that he wanted to murder the game. He wasn’t about to forget that on impulse, Kokichi offered to be his victim because why not. “Still, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. Who is it hurting in the end? It’s all made up. We’re in a simulation.”

“Our person um personalities are wiped.” Kokichi couldn’t help but point out to the aspiring detective. “Our mem-memories are gone.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true, but is that really a reason to be against the game?” Shuichi questioned. “Everyone wants to pretend that they’re good.” His expression soured, and Kokichi had an instinct to recoil. Instead, it was Shuichi who hunched his shoulders and gripped his hat. “I don’t care what people think really. It’s my choice to die or to kill in the game. Just like it is anyone else’s. For people to um judge about the game is just wrong, in my opinion. It gives all of us fans a bad image. They think we’re….”

“Gross?” Kokichi certainly had thought so. He still thought so on occasion. 

“Yeah! Exactly that!” Shuichi grinned. “You get it.”

He did get it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to get it. “I...I watched other seasons.” Kokichi decided to offer instead. 

“Really?! Oh, how did you like them? Where did you start? I wish I had known you were going to watch some of the older ones. I could’ve told you my favorite seasons. You don’t have to watch them in order, right? I mean, there’s a few you have to because they’re direct sequels but um oh, I’m uh rambling. Sorry. You were trying to say something, and I...oh god, I’m doing it again.” Shuichi panicked.

Kokichi’s lips quirked upwards. He couldn’t help but find that endearing. “H-hey Shuichi-chan, do you have time?”

“Time?”

“Let’s go, let’s go out on a date!” Kokichi grinned.

“D...date? Me? Date you? Like an actual date?” Shuichi stuttered. “Ouma-kun, we just met! Are you sure?”

“Would I lie?” Kokichi frowned deeply at him. “Shuichi-chan, I don’t like liars much.”

“Oh, I guess...I guess I have time. I don’t mind this. Do you um do you want to go and eat somewhere? I can take you to my favorite places to hang. There’s a cafe going on that’s Dangaronpa inspired called the Liar’s Lounge.” Shuichi offered.

“Nishishi, sometime,” Kokichi agreed, feeling the weight of his wallet in his pocket. That sounded a bit too pricy for his blood right now, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to dive that deeply into Danganronpa. He just did it because the golden-eyed boy was interesting. Because he never met someone like him before. He was standing next to Shuichi now and talking to him as though he was human. He wasn’t dull. “B-but I was thi-thinking more along the lines of something, something faster than that.”

“That’s fair.” Shuichi agreed, turning directions without another thought. “So, what did you audition for?”

“S-something special.” Kokichi grinned. “If I don’t get in, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay!” Shuichi grinned. “I like surprises, and I’m sure whatever concept they give you, it’ll be amazing. They haven’t steered anyone wrong yet.”

Kokichi could recall several newspaper articles of different kinds of suicides from previous players that would easily counter that. Shuichi wasn’t going to be the type to listen to that. He would probably have counter-arguments up his sleeve since he dealt with the fanbase and the people that were nasty about it. No one went into the Danganronpa well-adjusted to start with, and no one came out cured either. Kokichi would be a hypocrite for even saying about it since he auditioned too. Out of boredom, out of someone to just wanting to kill him.

“Do you think you’ll get your murder?” Kokichi couldn’t help but ask.

“I mean, I hope so?” Shuichi adjusted his hat nervously, “I asked for a lot. A detective killing someone is unheard of. It was never done in any of the um any of the seasons that I can think of.”

“Do you th-think you’re going to w-want to kill when you get in the game?”

Shuichi hummed thoughtfully, letting the question bounce around for a bit. “I don’t know. It’d be a waste if I didn’t.” He shrugged. “Ouma-kun offered himself as a victim. Why did you do that?”

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Kokichi shrugged, “You’re earnest.” 

“Oh,” Shuichi’s cheeks turned pink, “thanks. I guess no one’s loud about wanting to commit a murder, huh?”

“You’re not boring,” Kokichi agreed readily as he carefully dodged someone who didn’t look where they were going. “I prefer you uh you over someone that j-just wants to win.”

“Haha!” His carefree laugh rang through Kokichi’s mind, and for whatever reason, Kokichi scrambled to try to memorize it. “Thank you, Ouma-kun. That’s a compliment I’m glad to get from you.”

“S-since I paid you a compliment, you’re buying um you’re going to buy lunch or dinner. Whatever th-this is,” Kokichi demanded.

“H-hey, you asked me out first!”

“I don’t recall.”

“Ouma-kun!!”


End file.
